ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Aboard the Orient Express
Reia, Kiva and Terra takes a boat to the train station, leaving Reia heartbroken. Terra: How did you got out of Fantastia? Reia: Well, Bastian is the one who brings creatures out. Maybe he can help me too. Kiva: This world seems peaceful with Zemo locked up.. Reia: Zemo? Who's that?? Kiva: (Easy, Kiva.. Don't jump ahead on this..) Anyway, how close are we to the train, Terra? Terra: Not for a while.. Reia: (After what happened with the Nothing, I thought...) Kiva: Umm... (She is definitely heartbroken...) Terra: I know she wants to go back, but we should try to calm her down, make her feel at home. Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva sits next to Reia. Kiva: Everything's the same in Fantasia? Reia: Yeah. Until Bastian wanted me to see a different world, carelessly. Kiva: You want us to convince him to return you back? Reia: Unless you want to... Terra: There can't be two Reias in this world. We have to make a decision. It's up to you, sweetie. Kiva: (Terra is right.) Reia: (I'm grateful for the invite, but I feel like a stranger here..) Kiva: We'll help you anyway we can. Reia: Really? Kiva: How are supposed to find this 'Neverending Story' or Bastian? Reia: Probably still in New York City when you last seen him.. Kiva: Right. Terra: Just try to relax for the train ride, Reia. Reia: What's a 'train'? Kiva: (Wow... She doesn't know about the mordern world.) It's a...carriage, like a horse, but it is a lot more comfortable. Reia: Oh... - Reia now seems curious about this mordern world her friends have live into. Terra: We're getting close. Kiva, I suggest we change Reia's outfit for the ride. Kiva: Okay, my love. - Kiva then takes out the auto-switch bracelet and shows it to Reia. Reia: What's that? Kiva: It's an auto-switch bracelet. It can change your appearance quick. Reia: Does it hurt? Kiva: No, it doesn't hurt. Give it a try. Reia: Okay. - Reia puts on the bracelet and is having trouble how to turn it on. Kiva points at the button and Reia pressed it. The sudden flash of light changed Reia's appearance: black heels, brown dress and a stylish hairstyle. Kiva: Wow... You look amazing, Reia! Reia: *blushed* Thanks. Although, these heels are not the best for me.. Kiva: Maybe we can get you some new shoes before we go. - The boat stopped and the trio head for the train station where Ratchet and the others are waiting. Ratchet: You certainly took your time. Wait.. Is that Reia? Terra: Yeah, but it gets complicated to explain. Reia: Allow me. Captain of the Galactic Republic, it is honor to see you once again. Ratchet: What!? Reia from Fantasia?? Genis: How did she got here??? Presea: Bastian... Reia: This Keyblade welder has requested me to enjoy the 'train' trip to.. Umm... Kiva: London. It's a city we are going to. Reia: What's it like living there? Kiva: Category:Scenes